1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for printing transcriptions of meetings, events, etc., and in particular, to a system and method of printing a transcription on a fax in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transcriptions, whether created by a computer running an Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) program or by a stenographer, are typically displayed on a computer monitor in real time. Thus, when depositions, meetings, speeches, etc. are transcribed, the transcribed text appears line by line on a computer screen. However, a computer monitor may not always be available to display the transcribed text in real time. Indeed, even in environments which have computer monitors, they may not be available for the purpose of displaying real time transcribed text, because they are being used for other functions.
In a similar vein, with the spread of embedded technologies and smaller computer units, such as palm-tops, the ability to provide portable transcription service will become more important. But the small screens on such devices are ill-suited for displaying transcribed text.
Therefore, there is a need for additional devices that are capable of displaying transcribed text in real time, as well as a method to provide such functionality to those devices. In addition, this system and method should use a device that is present in most working environments to provide this functionality.